


Loss of Sight

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: V gave up his eyesight for Rika and would have happily given his life as well if it meant saving her. But his lack of eyesight prevents him from doing so, which leaves him worse than blind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuko6754](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuko6754/gifts).



> You deserved a better story than this, but I really had no idea what to write T.T

V wore an unreadable expression even as the room emptied around him. He had lunged toward where Rika stood, but being unable to see the gunshot's projectory or her exact location, he’d naturally missed the bullet. The sound of pain she made as her body crumpled replayed on repeat in his head. His hand stretched out, feeling along her now cold skin. Rika, his sun, no longer held any warmth. And it was his fault. Because he had not been able to protect her as he had vowed he would.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. V released a groan of agony. “Leave me be. Just leave me be!”

“I know what you are going through,” came Saeyoung’s voice incredibly soft against the anguish roaring in his ears.

“No, you don’t. My life was hers. I have nothing left.” His voice was lifeless now, as lifeless as she was.

“When I lost my brother, I didn’t think I deserved anything either.” Still, his voice was soft, almost tender, and it woke bitterness in V's throat that he had to forcefully swallow down before he could reply.

“You have him back. But all I have is darkness.”

Saeyoung winced, then he was hugging onto him. V tried to push himself away, but his hold was too forceful. “You still have me. I’m not giving up on either of you.”

His body went limp. “Why? I betrayed you. It’s my fault you lost your brother in the first place.”

“Because I understand why. If Saeran had asked me to, I’d have committed any crime.” V was silent. “Come with me? You shouldn’t be alone now.”

“Rika’s here.” His hand gripped her cold one.

“V…”

There was a long pause before he finally nodded.

Maneuvering Saeyoung’s place without sight was troublesome, but he never complained. He didn’t do much of anything, really. For all of Saeran’s tantrums, V was deadly silent, nearly a fleeting ghost. He might have felt bad for Saeyoung dealing with both of them if he wasn’t so numb.

One day, Saeyoung’s hand gripped his shoulder tighter and tighter until V finally jerked his face up to meet his.

“This isn’t living.”

“I told you, all I have is darkness.”

He hugged him again and it made V feel odd. “Then I will be your light.”

V still wasn’t sure why it was Saeyoung cared so much. He probably just didn’t like the idea of losing someone again—anyone again—even if it was someone who betrayed him. Even with how much attention Saeran required, Saeyoung never neglected him. He would sit beside him, just making idle conversation. He would offer Honey Buddha chips and PhD Pepper. He would be there.

Finally, V broke. He was right, this was no life.

His hand took the offered soda and it tasted like life-giving water on his throat. The most faltering of smiles touched his lips. “Thank you.”

It was a simple gesture, but he could feel the other man shake in response. “I’m glad.”

His hand found his, and V didn’t pull away.


End file.
